


Lost and found

by TheInvisibleChild



Series: Daryl & Jesus -the love story aka prompts [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInvisibleChild/pseuds/TheInvisibleChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus loses his beanie and Daryl is bent on finding him a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and found

Of course the hippy ninja had lost his only beanie in the dead of winter and now complained about how cold his ears were, all the fucking time. It wasn't like there were no other beanies to use but the ninja was picky as hell. Either it was too small, too big, itchy or some equally dumb reason. It had been three weeks of constant bitching and moaning around, driving Daryl crazy. So on each supply run he would look around for a similar one but not yet finding one. Others had simply gathered all of the winter wear they found up and taken them all back to Alexandria or Hilltop. All members of both communities were grateful of whatever clothing was brought to them to share amongst themselves.

  
The thing was that the ninja had lost it in the woods while dispatching walkers and it had magically disappeared. Of course the falling snow did not help with the search or the fact that there wasn't a real search in the first place. It was just head wear and nothing of substantial. It might pop up once the snow had melted but the possibilities of that were equally slim. Although that didn't stop Daryl from keeping a lookout for it when he was outside the walls to hunt or manage the walker population.

  
Hunting was slim and he really didn't have a reason to go out under the false pretense. Walkers were also slim since the cold air and snow seemed to slow them down but every once in awhile a few showed up. It was the only time when Daryl could try and look for the damn unique and precious beanie that couldn't be replaced. There was a reasonable motive to all of this hunting down a piece of cloth even though no one knew about it. Not even the ninja.

  
Daryl had been smitten with Paul but-my-friends-call-me-Jesus Rovia since they had locked eyes on that fateful run alongside Rick. Sure there had been mistrust and doubt but that had not slowed down his ever-growing feelings. Since Daryl wasn't really good with words and believed that actions spoke louder than words, he was hell bound on finding that darn beanie. It was way to express his feelings without having to actually express them. It was all very complicated, at least in Daryl's mind.

  
So Daryl volunteered on every chance to be included on supply runs, walking the perimeter outside the walls and on all of the outings he could. Run after run, he couldn't find the exact same one or even one that resembled it in colour _and_ texture. He had given up on trying to find the actual one about a week ago. There was too much snow and he figured the beanie was too compromised already. It took another two weeks when he found one that he felt like was as close to the original one as he would ever find. Another week went by with Daryl gathering courage to present the surrogate beanie to the ninja. Each passing with the man caused the beanie burn a hole in his pocket as a reminder that he was still just carrying it around.

  
At last Daryl had decided to grow some balls and just give it to Paul. Taking one last deep breath Daryl opened his front door and went in search of said man. He didn't have to search long and wide since Jesus lived in the house across his, and as it was Jesus was just stepping outside of his door at the same time. Daryl's step faltered when he saw that Jesus was wearing a brand new black beanie.

  
"Hey neighbour, haven't seen you around much lately."

  
Jesus' voice was perky and friendly as always. He couldn't come up with anything to say to that so Daryl simply nodded back and stood his ground right on the last step of the stairs. Maybe it was apparent, his internal struggle, because Jesus walked right up to him. Those bright eyes were looking at him with worry. Jesus touched his forehead tentatively.

  
"Are you getting the cold Daryl? You look a little flushed."

  
If only that was the reason. The real one being that he was embarrassed now, with the beanie clutched in his right hand tightly. Of course Jesus would eventually find one that he liked. Why on earth had he imagined that Jesus would just wait around until _he_ found the perfect one for the man. His stupid feelings had blurred his sensibility on the matter and now he stood in front of the man like a fool. The touching of his forehead had also cause a warmth spread through him.

  
"Nah, 'm fine."

  
He rasped out and just as he thought he was in the clear, Jesus' eyes dropped down to his hand. There was a curious twinkle now when those beautiful orbs were back on his.

  
"What you got there?"

  
Well, he was busted now so might as well own up to it like he had rehearsed in front of the mirror, gathering up the courage Daryl rasped out again.

  
"'s a hat fer the one ya lost but since ya got one already.."

  
Jesus' hand reached out to take it from his, their fingers brushing and causing the flush on his face to deepen and his breathing to stop.

  
"You got this for me?"

  
Jesus asked while he was inquiring the beanie. It was deep forest green that Daryl had thought would bring out the green in his eyes. Daryl nodded as his eyes dropped down to his boots, scuffing the snow off the step.

  
"That's very sweet of you Daryl."

  
Again he simply nodded and from the corner of his eye he watched Jesus take the one he was wearing off and put the one Daryl had given him on. He had been correct in his assumption, the green was practically shining now especially against the bright white snow. Suddenly he felt lips graze his cheek, snapping his head up in wonder.

  
"What was that for?"

  
"A thank you."

  
Daryl was sure his face was now tomato red since he felt like it was on fire. He watched as Jesus stood slowly on his tiptoes, since their height difference caused by the step he still stood on, and closed the distance. Only this time those plump pink lips connected with his own. Daryl closed his eyes and applied carefully gentle pressure back. It lasted only for a second or two but it definitely spiked up his heartbeat to the thousands. Jesus softly caressed his ear that was peeking out from his hair and whispered softly before placing another kiss on his lips.

  
"Maybe you can wear the other one so your cute ears don't get cold."

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt from Tumblr that is just all fluff. Hope you enjoy it and let me know your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
